Fionna's forged wedding
by Musicwreck
Summary: A sudden proposal to enter a fake marriage, pretending to be newly weds turns Fionna king's life topsy turvy. But as they live life together, Fionna and Marshall are drawn to each other. Will what started out as a lie turn out to be true love ? Credits to Voltage inc. for the application My Forged Wedding and summary.
1. Chapter 1

Her Forged Wedding

(Credits to Voltage Inc.)

**Disclaimer **: I don't own My Forged Wedding.

**Introductions according to the application, My Forged Wedding:**

**Fionna King**; the MC on the app.

**Marshall Lee**; Takamasa Saeki, the sadistic scriptwriter. In this story, Singer and Songwriter.

**Flame prince, Ignitus**; Yamata kougami, the nasty High school teacher.

**Prince Gumball, Grayson Gumball**; Ren Shibasaki, the Mysterious prince from a foreign land. He is known to be a quiet man but in this story, he's not so quiet.

**Finn Mitchell**; Kajima Yuta, the Easily jealous goofy comedian. (Goofy was added in.)

**Blaine Morris Owen, BMO**; Takao Maruyama, the awkward, friendly and gentle Lawyer.

**Jacob Nelson, Jake**; Kunihiko Aikawa, CEO of an IT company. Loves baseball, appears laidback and casual.

_Everyone in this story are humans._

*Passengers going to New York, please alight at the next stop* Announced the P.A (Public announcement). Fionna King got her duffel bag ready to alight the train. The 19 year old had just graduated from college and was currently looking for employment. She couldn't find any back in her old town and was on her way to find her distant relative, Uncle Jacob Nelson.

Her sister, Catherine King, nicknamed Cake, had asked a favour of Jacob to help Fionna find a job in Town. Being the President and CEO of a large company in New York, he is known and very successful in the business industry and Cake hoped Jacob had some connections in which could help Fionna get a job interview. Cake had already made the arrangements and contacted Jacob informing him of Fionna's arrival in hopes of getting his help and got a warm reply. Right now, Fionna had just alighted the trainstop and was heading out of the station. There were skyscrapersand throngs of people around. Her first sight was overwhelming.

She decided to give her Uncle a call first to inform him of her arrival.

*Riiiing* Went the phone line.

" Hello ? " Asked the other line.

" Hello ? It's me Fionna. Fionna King ? " Fionna answered.

" Fionna ? " Asked the line.

" Fionna, from Dallas. " Fionna replied.

" Oh Fionna ! " The other line exclaimed.

Jacob's voice brightened up.

' For the president of a very successful IT company, he's pretty friendly and easy to talk to. ' Fionna thought to herself. She eased up and relaxed a bit.

" I just arrived at the station. Can I head over now ? " Fionna asked.

" Oh, actually, can you pick up some things for me at the store ? " Jacob asked.

" At the store ? " Fionna was confused.

" I'll text you the list right now, so can you stop by the supermarket on the way and buy those items ? " Jacob pleaded.

" Sure ... " Fionna hesitantly agreed.

" Thanks ! " Jacob exclaimed and hung up.

After a few seconds, Fionna got a text. ' Alkanet, Basil Holy, Elderflower,... '. These were all imported spices and Fionna should know since she always help Cake out with her cooking. With that, Fionna headed towards the nearest supermarket in the district.

' What a fancy supermarket ... it's nothing like the markets back home. ' Fionna thought to herself as she found one of the workers in the supermarket to direct her to the spice section to get the ingredients. The spices were all imported and apparently were hard to reach given Fionna's height of 5'7" at 19. Then, as she was jumping to get the last of the spices off the shelf, a red head came along to see this bunny hopping non stop almost knocking everything off the shelves.

" If you can't reach, you should get help. Brainless. " The red head chided Fionna as he fetched the spice Fionna was jumping for, tossed it into her basket and walked away leavng Fionna stunned and offended.

But she snapped out of it when someone from behind her honked her to get out of the way if she wasn't getting anything in that aisle and left the supermarket after paying, heading to the address given to her. She was expecting a residential neighbourhood, but she was walking towards Historic Orchard Street Shopping District. ' It's called a shopping district, but its nothing like what I'm used to. It's a high-end and fashionable place. ' Fionna thought to herself. ' Do they have residences here ? ' Fionna asked herself. Then as she walked by a shop. A man standing in front of the display window caught her eye. Inside the display, were gorgeous wedding dresses even though Fionna wasn't one for wearing dresses or skirts for that matter.

The man stood still as he stared at the dresses. She could tell from his side profile that he was handsome with light pink hair, he was tall and wore a pink shirt, grey vest and loose black tie. ' I wonder if he's getting married soon. ' Fionna thought to herself. ' Who's the lucky woman getting married to a cute guy like that ? ' Fionna wondered. ' She must be pretty too '. The man turned around as if he noticed her staring at her. She didn't have time to look away, and their eyes met. " Yes ? " The man asked with a friendly but questionable look. " Um ... Nothing. " Fionna replied hurriedly and walked away. The man stared at her as she kept walking. ' Is he still staring at me ? ' Fionna was worried. ' But he had pretty-colored eyes. Were they color contacts ? Or maybe he's biracial ? ' Different thoughts crossed Fionna's mind as she headed towards Uncle Jacob's address.

" Long Island ... named after the island in New York ? " Fionna asked herself. She arrived at the address she'd been looking for. It wasn't a house, but a sports bar called Long Island. ' He can't possibly live here. ' Fionna thought to herself in disbelief. ' Do I have the wrong address ? ' Fionna asked herself. She looked around but didn't see any residences nearby.

" You're not going inside ? " asked a voice from behind Fionna.

It sounded like it belonged to a guy. " Huh ? " Fionna asked. She turned around to find a guy with large ocean blue eyes standing behind her. He was about a foot to 2 feet taller than herself wearing blue v-neck with a white hoodie with bear ears and fitting jeans with a chain, black converse and a black wristband on his left hand. He looked at Fionna with a friendly and approachable smile.

" Aren't you going in ? The bar should be open now. " The guy informed.

" Yeah but I think I'm at the wrong place. " Fionna replied.

" I see where did you want to go ? " The guy asked shocked.

" I came to see Jacob Nelson. " Fionna replied.

" But I think I have the wrong address. " Fionna informed.

" You're looking for Jake ? He's probably inside. " The guys said warmly.

" Jake ? You know my Uncle ? " Fionna asked surprised at the news.

" Uncle ? He seems a little young to have a niece your age. " The guy exclaimed obviously shocked at the news.

" Oh he's not really my Uncle ... " Fionna tried to clarify.

" Doesn't matter. We'll talk inside. C'mon in ! " He cut off.

The guy cheerfully opened the door for Fionna, she went in pushed along by the guy's enthusiasm. ' Wow. What a fancy bar. ' Fionna thought to herself as she gawked at the place. ' There's a huge TV ! It's a sports bar alright. ' Fionna thought. She'd never gone to bars like this, so naturally she looked around in awe. The guy who led her in yelled towards the back of the bar.

" Hey, Jake. There's someone here to see you ! " He called.

" Someone ? " A man with mustard blonde hair stuck his head out from the counter, and beamed brightly as soon as he saw Fionna.

" Are you ... Fionna ? " He asked.

" Uncle Jacob ? " Fionna asked.

" I knew it was you, Fionna ! It's nice to see you ! " Jake sang happily making his way out of the counter tp give Fionna a fatherly hug.

" Oh, you two know each other ? " The guy who led Fionna in asked.

" She's my distant relative ! She came from Dallas, Texas. " Jake introduced.

" Oh, so that's what she meant by ' Uncle '. " The guy said.

" You must be tired. Why don't you have a seat ? " Jake said to Fionna. At his urging, Fionna sat at the counter. Jake was dressed awfully casual. He was wearing a hat, a shirt and flip flops. ' This is Uncle Jake ... ' Fionna thought to herself. ' I don't remember him like this. ' Fionna noted.

" Did you buy what I asked you to ? " Jake asked.

" Oh yeah. Here. " Fionna replied handing Jake the bag of spices.

" Thanks. We ran out of these. I owe you big time. " Jake thanked Fionna.

" Is this bar ... your company, Uncle ? " Fionna asked out of curiosity. SHe was after told that her Uncle was the CEO of an IT company. And juging by the way he dressed and his attitude, he didn't very much seem like it.

" Oh no. My company is different from this. "Jake explained as he put the spices on the shelves. " I have employees run the company. "

" And this bar is my hobby. " Jake continued. " A sports bar ? " Fionna was confused.

" Isn't it fun to watch sports with lots of people ? " Jake asked. " So I thought, why not open a sports bar ? " Jake sang.

" He says lots of people, but it's only a few regulars. " The guy who led Fionna in clarified. Fionna nodded with her mouth in an ' O ' shape in understanding.

" It doesn't matter. I'm running this bar as a hobby. " Jake defended with a half offended and half nonchalant look. Fionna fet the tension and kept silent. Jake looked and acted like a slacker, a lazy man by heart. She couldn't imagine him running a company. ' Is he really the president of his own company ? ' Fionna asked herself in doubt. ' Well, there are different kinds of leaders ... ' Fionna reasoned. She suddenly felt uneasy. In the middle of the bar was a large TV screen. A news report began ...

" In today's news, the booming tech company , purchased a major overseas software company. Here is a clip from the press conference held by the CEO. " The announcer began. The screen switched to a video footage. In front of the large crowd of media was ... Uncle Jake.

" Thank you for joining us today. I am Cheif Executive Officer of , Jacob Nelson. I am here today to announce the agreement to purchase ... " The footage played. Fionna stared in awe and disbelief. " Ha ha. I look good on TV. " Jake laughed light heartedly. He looked respectable in a suit. It's so different from how he currently looked.

" Jake, you look like the president of that company. " The guy who led Fionna in exclaimed. (Sorry 'bout the repeated introduction. Can't reveal his identity yet.)

" Not just look like. I am the president ! " Jake exasperated.

"Don't look like it..." The guy who led Fionna in mumbled.

"Then what do I look like?"

"Trust me, you don't wanna know..." The guy and Fionna snickered.

Fionna was stunned. This ' bum ' was the president of a successful company ?! Fionna'd heard about when she was still in college. They developed softwares and systems which took off really well. Their revenue and employee numberss had doubled, and they were growing rapidly.

' I can't believe he's the president of the company ! ' Fionna thought to herself rubbing her eyes to see if she was hallucinating and speculating her Uncle from top to bottom. ' You really can't judge a book by it's cover. ' Fionn mentally noted.

" So Fionna, I heard you haven't found employment yet. " Jake changed the subject. Fionna agreed. She explained about looking for work since she graduated but was unsuccessful. Jake's expression grimmed as he explained about the tough market right now. Bad economy. " Yeah, my sales pitches were rejected too. " The guy who led Fionna in shared. Fionna enquired about what he soled. He explained about himself being a comedian, introducing his act to Fionna enthusiastically.

" I'm Finn Mitchell. " The guy introduced himself, grabbing Fionna's hand shaking it roughly. ' No wonder he's so friendly. He's a comedian. ' Fionna thought to herself. " Sorry about the short notice ... but there are a few people I'd like you to meet, Fionna. " Jake cut in on the introductions with a grim expression. Fionna was confused at this.

" Over there. " Jake said as Fionna looked in the direction he was pointing, seeing two men walking into the bar. Jake beckoned them to come in, and they walked towards them. " Hello. I'm Blaine Morris Owen. But you can call me BMO. " One of the two was wearing a nice suit handed Fionna a business card. The card had the name of a law firm.

" You're a lawyer, Mr. Owen ? " Fionna enquired. " Theres's no need for formalities. You can me by my nickname. " BMO smiled.

" Ok ... BMO " Fionna started feeling a little awkward about the nickname. " Its a pleasure to meet you. " Fionn said extending a hand out to BMO.

" Likewise. " BMO beamed accepting Fionna's handshake bowing politely. BMO was talking casually to Fionna asking her about and why she would attend college, getting to know her better when the other of the two men cut in.

" I guess its my turn now. " He said with a smirk showing his pearly whites and somehow naturally sharp teeth which looked like fangs. The man, who had midnight black choppy hair, had red eyes, wore a red flannel shirt and held a red guitar (can't tell it's a bass depending on the look and knowledge of guitars.)

" I'm Marshall Lee. I work in the entertaintment industry. Sorry, but I don't carry cards. " Marshall introduced himself.

" I've been working in this field for years, and built quite a name for myself. " Marshall continued. Fionna was shocked. He looked the part and acted like it too. Marshall smiled and looked at Fionna.

" I've been looking for someone like you. " Marshall began with a smile that said he had something up his sleeve.

" What would I be doing ? " Fionna asked catching Marshall's vibe.

" My job keeps me up dday and night. I need someone who can stay by my side and support my work. " Marshall explained. Fionna nodded in understanding and agreement knowing how hard people had it for themselves in the entertaintment industry. ' Like a personal assistant ? ' Fionna thought as she got her water bottle from her bag to drink some water.

" And I want you to be my toy. " Fionna choked on the water at the sound of his sentence. Fionna was busy coughing the fluid which went into her air pipe when Marshall whispered something she could barely hear. ' I thought I heard ' toy ' ... ' Fionna thought to herself in disbelief as Finn rubbed her back to help her coughing.

" Well I've introduced two of them so far. " Jake stammered as he cut off the introductions looking back and forth between gang and the entrance to the bar. " And the others ... " Jake continued.

" Sorry I'm late ! " Someone cut him off as the door swung open and a red head walked in briskly. Jake glared at him sternly." You're late, Ignitus. I told you to be on time. " Jake chided looking very pissed.

The red head, Ignitus, wore a suit somewhat like BMO's but he wore a white shirt, black blazzer and a red tie standing at 5'10". " I had to get away from a certain stalker in the office, almost didn't make it, and some girl couldn't get what she needed from the supermarket so I had to help her. " Ignitus explained shuddering from the thought of hi stalker.

" Ice Queen again ? " Finn asked with a knowing look.

" You said it. She doesn't know when to stop ! She's just about pestered every male in the school including the janitors ! " Ignitus exclaimed.

" It's you ! " Fionna exclaimed as she recognised the Ignitus.

" You're that ... Jake ? " Ignitus stammered as he called out to Jake for clarification.

" Fionna, this is Ignitus Flame. Ignitus, Fionna. " Jake introduced the two who gawked at each other, eyes widened and speechless.

" Ignitus, this is my distant relative, my adorable niece Fionna. " Jake continued much to Ignitus' discontent.

" You have got to be kidding me. " Ignitus grumbled.

" You two've met ? " Jake asked a little relieved about not having awkward introductions but also a little worried because the tension between the two was tense considering they were both blockheads who never backed down and Ignitus being an overboard hothead made it all the more worse.

" I'm sorry if I offended you. " Fionna apologised which made Jake a little shocked. When they were growing up together, Fionna was never one to back down from a fight, provocation, arguement or even an accusation.

" I may have said some offensive things too. " Ignitus reluctantly apologised as he crossed his arms and looked down in a pout.

' She must think this is an interview ! That'd be the only reason the blockhead Fionna would back down from a fight ! ' Jake thought to himself in amusement as he snickered at his adorable niece. " And there's one more ... " Jake started looking around the bar for a certain someone. The door opened slowly and a slender man sauntered in.

" Oh there you are Grayson. " Jake greeted.

" Yeah. Sorry I'm late. " The pink heaad apologised much to Fionna's astonishment. This was the man whom was staring at the wedding dresses through the shop window. he one she thought was getting married.

" We've been waiting for you, Grayson. " Finn smiled as Grayson flashed the gang an apologetic smile and composed himself as he noticed a new face and went quiet.

" Sorry Fionna, he's shy around strangers. He's Grayson Gumball. He's doesn't really say much, but he has great work ethic. He's researching a new drug and ... " Jake dragged on as Fionna thought to herself, ' Hm ? Isn't he the man I met earlier ? ' as she studied the shy man. ' He was the man outside the store staring into the window. I didn't know he was friends with Uncle. Fionna thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

" Um, I think we met earlier. " Fionna tried to explain. She recalled the man's pink hair and beautiful eyes and immediately recognised him. " Huh ? " Grayson asked a little confused and wide eyed. " Weren't you looking at wedding dresses on you way here ? " Fionna asked trying to jog his memory. " Oh ! No dear, I was looking at the unusual indoor plant they had in the store. " Grayson explained with a kind smile. This made everything click, Fionna realised it was her faux pas for thinking he was looking dresses. Jake beckoned for Grayson to sit next to Fionna but given his shy personality, Grayson respectfully rejected also not wanting to make Fionna feel more awkward than she already did. Being that she was introduced to five men out of the blue, not knowing what was going on. But Fionna was just trying to give the best impression to her ' potential employers ' only thinking of getting a job and not thinking anymore of this introduction than just simultaneous interviews.

" Well that's everyone. " Jake concluded mentally checking a list in his head. " What about me ? I'm one of the potential employers too. " Finn exasperated wide eyed feeling like he wasn't taken seriously. Fionna looked at him in confusion not understanding his sudden breakout, "It's not coincidence that here at this bar. I came as the same reason as everyone else. " Finn explained after relaxing. It appeared that Yuta was another person wanting to give Fionna a job, but that wasns't the case at all. ' Am I suppose to be or replace the other half of his comedic act ? I'm not funny. ' Fionna thought beginning to panic. " Um, if I may say so, am I don't think I can write jokes. " Fionna informed innocently widening every pair of eyes in the room.

" You don't have to worry about that ! You just have to stand next to me. " Finn exlained with a kind smile as Fionna inwardly sighed in relief.

" Ok **now **we got everyone, " Jake once again announced giving Finn the evil eye. " Gather round guys. " He instructed as the guys formed a cirlce and started whispering.

" So ? What do you think ? " Jake asked the group.

"She's cute ! I like her ! " Finn replied enthusiastically.

" She looks like she'd be attentive and trustworthy. " BMO concurred with Finn.

" She may seem that way but, I bet she has a perverted side to her, too. " Marshall joked.

" Seriously, Marshall ? Now ? Don't you think she's stubborn ? She might be difficult to work with. Or even be around. " Ignitus retorted having not gotten a very good first impression off of Fionna.

" I honestly don't mind. She's nice and she might be fun to fun around. " Grayson said trying to lighten the mood while Fionna awkwardly sat there hearing every word they said fidgeting in her seat ignoring the rude and insulting comments and blushing at an uncalled for assumption and several compliments.

Just then, she locked eyes with Uncle Jake. But he laughed the intensity off lightheartedly easing the tension. " Uncle, are you ok ? Do you have a temperature ? " Fionn asked as she placed her hand over the mustard blonde's forehead finding no heat. " And who are these people ? " Fionna continued not even more confused as ever.

" I didn't tell you ? We're all members of a local band. " Jake introduced.

" And not a very popular one either. " BMO whispered to Fionna as the scnickered raising Jake's eyebrow as BMO's face expression showed no regret or pentance as he raised his arms up in surrender and backed away from Fionna.

" Yeah. And we've all known each other since we were kids ! " Finn added. " We were all part of the same high school band ".

" We work in different fields, but all of us still live in the same area. " Marshall further explained.

" And we come together for jam sessions from time to time, too. " BMO continued.

" And I'm the jerk of the band. I hold the band together. Can't you tell ? " Jake asked with his jerk face one.

" Just say yes. He won't leave you alone or drop the subject if you don't. Trust me I know. " Ignitus warned making Fionna gulp as she nodded her head and chuckled nervously having grown up with him, she knew a thing or two about her Uncle's personality. And not supporting him at a point he made or beating him at something would result in him shunning you out of his life till he's sick of it. That was why he was known as competetive Jake as a kid among the relatives.

" Listen this may sound like blackmailing but, I'll find you a job. But I favor to ask of you. " Jake said seriously.

" A favor ? " Fionna repeated as Jake nodded.

" Each of these guys has a problem they need help with. " Jake started. " And the only person who can help them is you Fionna. " Jake continued with a hopeful glint in his eyes. " So I want you to help them with their problem, Fionna ".

" All of them ? " Fionna asked completely in a state of shock at her Uncle's request. How was a country bumpkin supposed to help five city guys with their problem ? Even if it was withing her means, this wasn't the reason she came to town. Jake explained that Fionna must choose between the five of them and only schoose one to help with their problem. Being the curious bunny she was, Fionn asked for the details of this favor which her Uncle seemed to be sweating more over than the rest of the gang. " So what favor do you need ? " Fionna asked taking her precautions with these city boys.

" It's um ... " Jake stammered while the guys gave Jake a worried look which only increased Fionna curiousity more. Seeing the guys' reactions, this favor must've been very important. One person was rubbing his hands nervously and the other swallowed so hard, Fionna could've sworn she heard an echo. " I can't tell you what it is yet. " Jake said coolly. " It's a really tough matter and I can't tell you until you accept the favor. " Jake continued, his expression said it all when he finished his sentence.

" I can't accept something I have completely no idea about ! I mean, I was told I'd be coming here just to get a job. Then suddenly I meet five city guys out of the blue and now I'm supposed to do one of them a favor not even **I **know about ?! " Fionna burst out. ' Feisty. Grayson just might be right. She might be fun to have around. ' Ignitus thought smugly as he smirked inwardly.

" I know it's a lot to ask but please accept it. " Jake was pratically begging. He clasped Fionna's hands together with his own pleading with her. Then, Fionna looked at the guys as she jumped from astonishment at how close the guys got with their hopeful looks almost caring the life out of her.

" Fionna I know this is really demanding of you, but, I've known these guys since we were kids and I's really like to helpthem but I can't do it. And I need you to. I need your help Fionna. " Jake continued to beg. " Its only for a few days right ? " Fionna asked not knwoingbwhat she was getting herself into. Jake nodded like a bobblehead that's just been shaken promising to find Fionna her dream job if she helped him.

" If that's the case, then ... " Fionna trailed off.

" You'll accept ? " Jake finished her sentece.

" Alright. If it's within my means. " Fionna reminded Jake making him once again nodded like an airhead jumping with glee on the inside and the five men cheer. Jake profusely thanked Fionna as he shared with her about the guys' personalities.

First off, Ignitus Flame.

He's rude and mean. You might not get along with him at firts seeing that the both of you are spit fires and could tear down the place with one tantrum. But deep down he's kind and warmhearted making quips, but he'll take care of you. He would take care of you no matter what. And once he takes you under his wings, he never betrays you.

" I didn't like the first half of that. " Ignitus sneered.

" Shut yo' face. " Jake retorted owning Ignitus as Fionna giggled.

As for Marshall,

Because of his work he may seem frivolous, but he's an earnest man. He keep his ties and likes to tease you. But even so he respects you as a woman.

" Most times. " Jake trailed off in the middle raising and eyebrow at Marshall who just who just snickered.

" There're some only a woman can do. " Marshall not so much of emphasized than confused Fionna even more.

And Grayson. As you an see he's shy and quiet. But on the flipside, he's sincere, kind and won't say more than is needed. It might be a little difficult to communicate with him at first being that his words may mislead people. He takes care of your every whim that's within his means. But once you're comfortable with each other, you're sure to feel at home with him.

" I like to be mindful of others. " Grayson said with a smile.

And as for BMO He's a really sweet guy, generous and definitely someone you can count on. He embraces you and makes you feel at ease.

" Jake you're exaggerating. But I won't do anything I upset you Fionna. " BMO said with a kind smile.

And Finn.

" That's me ! " Finn exclaimed jumping around like a cute bear making Fionna giggle at his silly behavior.

He's always stuck by me/Jake no matter what they/we did. He's cheerful and lively. Just being with him will make you happy and you'll never be bored with him. He may seem wanton at first, but he's actually sensitive and considerate. He is also good sensing how others feel. You'll have a great time with him.

" I am a comic. " Finn joked.

" Hmm. But ... well, don't worry about Yuta. Yours isn't too urgent. " Jake demoted.

" What the hay hay man ?! Why ? " Finn freaked out.

" So that's it for introductions. I want you to choose one, Fionna. " Jake concluded beckoning for her to turn her attention to the boys. " Who do you want to help, Fionna ? " Jake asked.

As everyone pointed their attention towards her, Fionna looked around at all of their faces. All had hopeful glints in their eyes. Each hoping to be chosen to be helped by Fionna. It felt really pressuring to have to disappoint the other four who weren't chosen. One person would be nervously rubbing his hands together and the other would be swallowing so hard, Fionna could've sworn she heard an echo. Then her eyes stopped at Marshall. ' He seems mature and clean-cut. I don't think he'll bbe too much to handle. ' Fionna thought to herself. But she couldn't be more wrong. Her ocean blue orbs met Marshall's blood reds as he smiled sweetly. ' And I think I've seem him somewhere before. I just can't remember where. ' Fionna's eyebrows furrowed as she tried to remember where she saw Marshall before, keeping her gaze with Marshall.

" Marshall ? " Jake took a hunch.

" Yeah " Fionna said innocently, and with that, the room became pin-drop silent. Fionna could hear the cars driving outside, the TV still running and her heartbeat which, if was much louder would be beating like a hummingbird after a double shot of espresso, then ...

" For real ? " The gang exclaimed reacting with surprise, wide eyes and gaping mouths. ' What's with their reactions ? ' Fionna thought to herself as she glanced towards Jake, who shrugged and laughed lightheartedly.

" I hope she'll be alright. " BMO muttered under his breath.

" What's that supposed to mean ? " Fionna asked instinctively as Marshall walked over to Fionna smiling.

" Thanks for pick in' me Fionna. " Marshall thanked her smiling so closely it made her blush. His soft onyx hair messily fell over his forehead. His gentle red eyes sparkling behind his hair. Fionna was shaken from her reverie when Jake spoke up and asked her something.

" Fionna have you been listening to any new songs lately ? " Jake asked.

" Huh? Oh yeah, Everything (Original singer Michael Buble) and Diamonds (Original singer Rihanna. I know it's a girl's song but I like it :3 please don't judge me.) I guess " Fionna replied.

" Perfect. Marshall here performed and wrote those. " Jake informed. Fionna just stood there in awe and confusion apparently making Finn laugh.

" Marshall's a really popular/hot singer and songwriter. He's been interviewed in magazines. Have you seen them ? " Finn asked.

" That's it ! " Fionna snapped her fingers and widened her eyes as the gears in her her head clicked producing a metaphorical bulb lit up above Fionna's head like a halo. She looked over to Marshall, and saw him smiling as he looked at her. ' That face ... it's exactly the same as the one I saw on Tiger beat and Bop tiger ! (Sorry just picked the names of the teen star magazines I read. It can be any one you want whether its Elle or Vogue.) " So that's where I've seen you ! I knew I saw you from somewhere ! " Fionna exasperated.

" They feature him as 'the sadistic songwriter and singer' all the time. " Ignitus explained.

" I've seen them, too." Grayson concurred.

" You have, Grayson. " Finn asked shocked that the usually burying his face and attention in his research and usually too engrossed with his results to pay attention to what's what now-a-days. " Do you even have a TV in your room ? " Finn intimidated.

" Duh ... I resent that. " Grayson snapped.

" Why do they call him sadistic ? " Fionna asked innocently causing everyone, accept Marshall, to grow flushed.

" You don't wanna know. " Finn said trying to laugh it off but his attempts only came out as pressured gasps and sighs.

" So you've really decided on Marshall ? " Jake asked to confirm. He didn't really trust Marshall 110% with his favourite, adorable and not to mention innocent niece. Afterall, he did grow up with Marshall and given his character and personality, he was sure to corrupt and pollute her mind.

" Hey ! Don't try to sway her. " Marshall spat jokingly.

" I love your songs ! I can't go to bed without having listened to repeatedly for at least 20 times a day ! " Fionna exasperated completely ignoring Jake's question. Marshall looked surprised for a moment at her sudden compliment, then he smiled.

" Well I'm honored. " Marshall said humbly.

" No I am ! It's really great to meet you ! " Fionna almost shouted trying to contain fangirl and excitement. She might've looked mellow on the out side, but on the inside, she was screamingand jumping on the spot acting like how a normal fangirl would when she saw a celebrity. " I'd happy to do anything within my means to help the songwriter write and perform his songs. " Fionna sang as she took a drink having said so much.

" Anything ? " Marshall's red orbs shone mysteriously for a split second before disappearing as quickly as it came. Then he smiled confidently beofre announcing, " Then you're my wife starting today " making Fionna take a spit take. Thankful that she was facing away from the guys, not having to face the embarassment of spitting into someone's face. " I'm counting on you my love. " Marshall concluded.

" What'd you say now ? " Fionna sarcastically retorted. She was just announced as someone's, and not just anyone Marshall Lee, wife starting today. And this man was all nonchalant about it ? Something fishy was definitely goin' on and it wasn't just the herring that was in the oven.

**Heyy guys, Musicwreck here. I wanted to thank y'all for reading this Fanfic. Please forgive me for not updating it earlier in the day, because I was supposed to have uploaded it sooner but I accidentally got out of the article without saving it and ended up having to rewrite the missing parts and it didn't help that you keep rubbing it in my face mom. Ha ha anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I hope to be updating it tomorrow too. And many thanks to InaereiShadowsong for encouraging me to write this story and Archive it. Make sure to check IrnaereiShadowsong's story AT Underground too I really love it and I also want to thank my other friend on , Amysmash. She's suggested to e about writing and archiving a story but I wasn't confident in my stories back then. Be sure to check out her story, The dance, Fiolee, Flamona high school thing too. Alright now that I'm done acting like a sappy wuss and carrying on my grandfather story, I'll see you guys on the next chapter ! :3 Please leave a comment so I know what I'm doing wrong and I can improve. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright guys here's another chapter. I know that in the previous chapter, I mentioned someone name Yuta. Sorry that was a typo. It was supposed to be Finn but like I mentioned that I had to rewrite what I didn't save, I totally forgot to change it. Really sorry guys. Please enjoy this chapter and thanks a million for those who added this story to their favourites and also reviewed and my saving graces InaereiShadowsong and Amysmash :3 Be sure to check their stories two I LOVE LOVE LOVE them ! They're AWESOME writers :D**

Fionna completely froze in her seat, speechless and confused, as Marshall continued. " As I've been introduced, I'm a singer and actor. I've recently been offered the main lead in a romance series and I'm supposed to portray a man in love but seeing that I'm clearly not in reality, I need to experience the feeling of being in love so I can seem as in love as possble with the female lead. Plus, I have to compose the soundtracks and they're all supposed to be lovesongs, so I need a muse. " Marshall finished his explanation.

" Oh, really ? That's amazing. " BMO complimented with a gaping mouth.

" Way to go, Marshall ! " Finn praised. " Grayson, have you seen a movie before ? A lot of people go to theaters to watch stories on the big screens. " Finn mocked Grayson lighly nudging his arm, slowly ticking him off.

" I know. " Grayson gritted his teeth for emphasis but it only made Finn grin wider in amusement. As he listened to everyone's comments, Marshall turned to Fionna.

" Do you know what makes a good performance ? " He asked seriously. Fionna was confused and shook her head at his question.

" A good performance requires a bit of reality. Just like when you write a story, or write a song. The author, gets his/her inspiration from his/her experience. And that's why people are engrossed with the intensity or the way a famous author writes his books. The readers feel themselves experiencing the situation as they read the stories. It's because the author's had the experience and therefore can relay the pain, excitement or happiness. Be it through his/her song, story or performance in acting. There's a bit of reality added to the fantasy of the performance. " Marshall explained with intense eyes.

" But fantasy isn't reality. So in a situation that wouldn't happen in reality, you add in details that are realistic like the scenery or certain phrase. Only then will the viewer believe, ' Oh, this can happen to me. ' " Marshall emphasised. " I want to provide that kind of fantasy. "

Fionna nodded in deep understanding. Then she panicked on what to say next and glanced over to Jake for help, but he laughed as if telling her to go along with. " So when I act, write or perform my songs, I take great care in the realistic element. And in order to make it real, I need to know what it's like. How can someone who doesn't know how a cake tastes explain the deliciousness of a cake ? " Marshall used ' Cake 'as an example.

" Then shouldn't you be having this experience with the female lead ? " Fionna lifted an eyebrow at Marshall as everyones' attention pointed to him. Fionna did make an excellent point because if Marahall was to play this role in the show, shouldn't he get to know the female lead and get to know her so he could genuinely play the role ?

" Yeah, Fionna does have a point there. " Jake furrowed his brows in skeptism.

Marshall took a deep breath, " The female lead is Ashely. " Everyone gasped with widened eyes. " That's also part of the reason I want you to be my wife. As everyone knows, Ashley's been stalking me since we broke up and if she sees me with Fionna, she might just give up. " Marshall explained as the gang all nodded in understanding while Fionna's face distorted in confusion.

" Ashley **was** Marshall's girlfriend but apparently it didn't end too well. Ashley did something unforgivable, and its makes Marshall uncomfortable to talk about it to you, no offense. But it was something unreversable so its a lot of bad blood between the two. You do not want to get in between the them when their face to face. I'm telling you,if they were ever in that kind of situation, you'd best scram. " Jake explained and warned Fionna who gulped and nodded.

" That's banaynays, Uncle ! I can't marry him! " Fionna exasperated.

" Oh we're not really getting married. Its just a fake experience. " Marshall clarified.

" Still ! There's no such thing as a fake marriage. I mean you know how it goes with the whole married couple thing and what not. " Fionna exclaimed freaking out and tugging at her hair. " I mean just 'cause I'm a country bumpkin, doesn't mean you can tease me like this ! "

" You're from the country ? " BMO asked.

" Yeah. Real boonies from Dallas. " Jake concurred nonchalantly.

" Nice. I wonder if she can speak Zulu. " BMO thought out loud.

" Zulu ? " Grayson asked confused.

" Its a native language. " Finn explained. He was also sort of a country bumpkin as well so he knew more about it than the others. Grayson nodded in understanding as everyone talked about Fionna and Marshall.

" Come on, Uncle. It's not something I can handle. " Fionna pleaded with Jake who had pitiful eyes.

" I know its a lot to ask Fionna, but haven't you always gone to extreme lengths to help anyone and everyone ? " Jake tried to reason with Fionna.

" Fionna, please ? It's only for a few days ~ " Marshall bargained with Fionna as both his hand cupped her cheek, so she couldn't look away, and pointed his puppy dog gaze at her. Fionna knew she coudn't win now. She always had a soft spot for the puppy dog gaze especially when Cake or Jake used it on her.

" Mmm ... Ok fine ! Just stop with the eyes, it burns ! " Fionna cried as she bruied her face with her hands, guilt plastered all over her face. Marshall cheered and engulfed Fionna into a hug.

" Thanks Fionna ! Come on let's go home ! " Marshall announced as he swiftly picked up Fionna's duffel bag and smoothly walked out of the bar.

" But you just- I just- But you- itchu- Marhsall ! " Fionna stuttered before she scrambled after Marshall leaving the gang snickering at Fionna's innocent reaction. (The stuttering was from wizards of waverly place - Quinceanera :D) Just a few steps outside from the bar, Marshall was waiting for Fionna. " You know, if you were gonna do that, you could've warned me ! " Fionna spat as she caught her breath while Marshall smiled at her with alluring eyes. She was flusttered, and if that wasn't bad, she couldn't take her eyes off him. It was like that the first time she saw him. His sexy glance made her heart flutter.

Fionna's body froze as if Marshall shot through her. " I wouldn't let my lovely wife hold anything heavy. " Marshall calmly spoke. Fionna opened her mouth to spit a witty remark before exasperatingly letting out a sigh in surrender after figuring out what was goin' on. (Just to be clear for those who don't know, although most my readers should've already gotten the vibe, The marriage act already started. That's why Fionna didn't argue with Marshall.) " I have a suggestion for our new married life. " Marshall spoke up.

" And what's that ? " Fionna asked not really in the mood for games after what she agreed to do, life wasn't exactly gonna be fun and games. Especially with Marshall.

" I want you to call me, honey. " Marshall nonchalantly commanded.

" Yeah, no. Can't I call you something else ? Like Marsh ? That's a nickname. And that's about as close to you as I wanna get. " Fionna spat back not believing what she was hearing from the man.

" Alright. I can live with that ... for now. Besides it would enhance the experience. " Marshall negotiated with eyes that said, ' I have something up my sleeve '.

" Fine ! I'll call you whatever, but only in the house, then we can just stop this disscussion. " Fionna turned Marshall back around as they continued their journey to his house with Marshall humming one of his songs. He turned around occasionally to check up on Fionna. Marshall was an actor and he wanted to bring reality to his work. His soft hair blowing in the wind. She didn't know what kind of person Marshall was. He seemed kind but his glance was mysterious and alluring. " We're almost there. " Marshall informed.

Fionna only nodded quietly, emotionally exhausted, while her head was filled with anxiety and dread, fearing what was to come next. " And here we are. " Marshall's voice knocked Fionna out of her reverie like a tight slap to the face.

" Here ? " Fionna repeated staring in awe at the building.

" This is our lovenest Fi. " Marshall announced. They arrived at a luxury high-rise condiminium. Marshall grinned at her showing off his pearly whites. " Come on " Marshall nodded his head in the direction of the inside of the buiding for Fionna to enter.

" Kayy " For some reason, she was unable to say no to him. She felt dizzy as she followed Marshall into the condo. The elevator door closed, and Marshall drapped his arm over Fionna's shoulder. " What'ya doin' (quote from phineas and ferb) " Fionna asked at Marshall's sudden intrusion.

" Our marriage life began as soon as we stepped into this building. " Marshall replied

" You never said anything. " Fionna squirmed.

" Let's pretend I did. " Marshall said as he leaned in closer to Fionna's face closing off any personal space invading her privacy.

" Um, Marshall ... " Fionna stammered as she tried to back away from Marshall. The elevator just kept going up. She was pinned against the wall, Marshall's face right in front of hers. His close-up face was beautiful and Fionna couldn't keep her heart from quickening it's pace.

" We need some kinf of excitement in our everyday life, or our marriage will go stale, love. " Marshall said sadistically now dangerously close.

" Not this kind. " Fionna retorted still squirming under his grip. Marshall laughed gleefully at her response.

" That look on your face makes it so hard to resist, Fi. " Marshall teased with his new nickname for her. She couldn't believe he was having fun with this ! Here she was, caught in a lie of being married to each other, and there he was acting like there was nothing wrong with his behavior. The elevator stopped at the top floor. As Fionna sighed, Marshall happily stood in front of the door. " This is my place. Number 2014. Like Valentine's Day. " Marshall informed as he pulled Fionna into his pace. (I know what y'all are thinkin', this ain't a typo :3) " Why do you look so surprised ? " C'mon in. " Marshall beckoned.

Marshall unclocked the door, to the penthouse of a luxury condo. Fionna was in awe of the interior design of the building and wondered what kind of luxurious interior design would be inside as she nervously looked into the room.

" Woah ... " Was all she could manage when she saw what she did.

" Well ? What're you waiting for ? C'mon in. " Marshall said excitedly. " This is your new home now. Feel free to use it however you like. " Marshall continued with a proud smile. Fionna couldn't find her words and only stood there, eyes widened and jaw dropped all the way to the floor. " You like my place huh. " Marshall took a hunch, his big grin still plastered to his face.

" Like it ? I can't see it ! Fionna exasperated as she tried to move around the place without tripping on anything. She could see clothes tossed around the room, even the large living room looked like a tornado had run its course through here. Or even worse, a typhoon, tornado, earthquake and flood all together simultaeniously. " How could one person alone, make such a mess ?! " Fionna questioned but Marshall didn't look one bit apologetic.

" Well, I'm not good at cleaning. " Marshall said with his steel face.

" This beyond being good- ah I don't even- ah ... " Fionna exasperated, words could not express the shock she felt.

" You wanna finish any'a those sentences ? " Marshall asked with unintentional sarcasm. Fionna shot him a look as he raised his hands up in surrender. She looked around all the clothes on the floor.

" Why are there so many red plaid shirts ? " Fionna finally spoke up.

" Because I only wear red plaid and every once in a blue moon, one of my old band tees. " Marshall explained as he picked up one of his Paramore band tees and raised it to Fionna's face. " That's my rule, so remember it. A'ite, my love ? " Marshall ended.

" Fine, now get that thing outta my face, it smells like it's been dipped in sweat, left there to rot for 4 1/2 weeks and spilled on with coffee. " Fionna sniffed it a little before diagnosing, " Hazelnut " pointing to the shirt, while Marshall had his jaw dropped to the ground.

" Wow, you have got the nose of a bloodhound. " Marshall said in amazement, dropping the shirt to the floor.

" Yeah well, you get that when you grow up in a farm and have to navigate your way out of a 200 acre cornfield using just the stars and the distant smell of cow patties. " Fionna exasperated.

" Wow, impressive. " Marshall commented as Fionna examined the room. Just like Marshall said, there were many band tees and red plaids everywhere. Nothing was in place.

" Well, we gotta start somewhere. " Fionna said as she started picking up the clothes which obviously needed to be washed be washed.

" What'd you mean 'we' ? " Marshall asked a little confused at her remark.

" Like my sister always said, ' You make a mess, you clean it up. ' " Fionna quoted Cake as she handed all the clothes she picked up from the floor, " These need to be washed, so seeing that you don't clean and would most likely take to the Cleaners'. I'm gonna keep the washer running while you help me with the other junk you have layin' around, 'cause I have no idea where it's place is." Fionna commanded.

" A'ite " Marshall said happily. He was rearranging his books back into the bookshelves and setting the cups filled with coffee stains into the sink. There were so many, Fionna was surprised Marshall hadn't run out of cups yet.

" See, you **can **clean. " Fionna praised and he seemed to be having fun.

" Well, I like doing it when I'm being bossed around by my wife. " Marshall teased, but Fionna only rolled her eyes and continued cleaning. But after a while, Marshall got bored of cleaning.

" Hey Fionna, can you call me, baby ? " Marshall asked breaking the silence.

" Why ? " Fionna asked innocently as she stopped cleaning. Sure, she had nicknames like these for the kids back home, but they were orphans, and Marshall, just ... wasn't.

" Please ? It's important. Having secrets keeps our bond strong. " Marshall bargained which earned him a knowing chuckle from Fionna.

" Sure, **baby.** Now help me clean. " Fionna surrendered at Marshall's childishness and somewhat innocence. It was as if he never had anyone close to him to give him some sort of a loving family kind of feeling. But she let it go and continued to clean with Marshall having a few laughs every now and then along the way.

When Fionna was finally done, she saw that was already 9:00 P.M. In the kitchen, Marshall was pouring his hazelnut coffee. " Well, funs over and it's time for work. " Marshall said seriously. " It's time to start composing. "

" You write at the same time everyday ? " Fionna asked.

" Yup. When you're schedules' always filled up like me, you have a hard time managing your time and eveything goes haywire. " Marshall explained. That's why 9:00 P.M to 2:00 A.M is my prime writing time. "

" Oh kayy. Have fun. " Fionna sent Marshall off to his study with a smile. After seeing him disappear into the room, Fionna leaned over the couch yawning. She'd done so many things today and was exhausted. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep on the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy guys, I'm super sorry for updating late. This chapter is long overdue but I've been facing some personal problems. But now I'm over it and I'm ready to work. Thank you for reviewing :**

**Adventure time girl 123**

**xLastOneStandingx**

**NekoNekoBlonde**

**fiolee4ever12**

**BlueMockingJayBird**

**Guest**

**fiolee4ever**

**and darkangel3131**

**Really funy comments so thank you you guys ! And a huge thank you to my drivers InaereiShadowsong and Amysmash. Be sure to check out their stories too ! And now, onto the story ! I do NOT own My forged wedding from Voltage Inc.**

Fionna woke up a while later and saw the time on the clock, 11:00 P.M. ' If I don't get to bed now I'll never get anything done tomorrow. ' Fionna thought to herself. Then, the thought of Marshall came to mind. ' He's probably too caught in his work to actually get out and get a refill. ' Fionna thought to herself as she went to the kitchen and got Marshall a fresh cup of coffee. With all the mess in the house, she was surprised he hadn't run out of cups yet.

* Knock knock knock * " Marshall ? I brought you another cup of coffee. " Fionna said softlyas she poked her head in through the door. She was greeted by the sight of crumpled paper all over the floor, books tossed everywhere and Marshall sitting on a love seat in the room with a music sheet stand in front of him and his blood red bass guitar at hand while his study table was in the corner and it wasn't too neat itself.

" Huh ? Oh thanks. " Marshall'd set his bass down and walked up to recieve his cup of coffee. He took a sip and brow furrowed.

" Is something wrong ? " Fionna asked at the sight of Marshall's change in expression.

" Did you use a different blend ? "

" No, it's the same one you used. "

" Then, why is it so delicious ? "

" Is it ? That's good. " Fionna replied.

" Fi, let me thank you for the delicious coffee. " Marshall said with a straight face as he crept closer to Fionna and she back away with every step he took towards her till she was up against the wall. His handsome face closing in on hers. Many thought's ran through Fionna's mind as Marshall's face inched closer to hers. Not knowing what to do, Fionna squeezed her eyes shut. Her heart was beating so fast, she felt as though it was going to burst. Her cheeks' temperature rising with every second.

When nothing happened, she opened her eyes to Marshall's nose almost touching hers. Marshall looked at her quietly, Fionn felt as though she was being sucked in his blood red eyes. Fionna bit his tongue when Marshall laughed softly in front of her face. " But Jake would kill me. " Marshall teased. " But the coffee was really good, an inspiration came to me. It feels like it could be a productive night because of you. Thanks babe. " Marshall sang.

" Glad I could help. " Fionna replied still a little flusttered. " Good night " Fionn agreeted as she zipped out the room and shut the door behind her though she could her Marshall reply, " Night ".

The next moment, Fionna crumbled to the floor, ' I thought he was really going to kiss me. ' Fionna blamed herself for reacting the way she did in that situation. She felt she could have avoided it all if she wanted to. But she was mesmorized by Marshall's powerful yet beautiful eyes. She couldn't move an inch. ' Get a hold of yourself, Fionna ! This is nothing but a mock marriage ! ' She chided herself. She slapped her cheeks and stood back up.

In the middle of the bedroom was a queen-sized bed. Fionna hesitated, but slid into bed. Altough, she couldn't get to sleep. She kept thinking about Marshall. About how they'd just met and now they're living together. He was far from her first impression of him. She thought of him to be more of a civilised, poised and mature man. Apparently she was wrong. ' He pulls me along, almost like a child. ' Fionna thought to herslef as rolled on bed trying to get to sleep. She remembered the messy room wuith his plaid shirts and band tees, giggling at the thought. ' But when he's working, he's really ... " Really what ? " Fionna asked herself. What did she think when she saw him working ? She tried to remember, but everything became fuzzy. ' What was it ? ' As she strained her brain, her eyes grew heavy.

The next morning, Fionna woke up to an otherwise untouched other side of the bed. The comforter was undisturbed. ' Did Marshall work all night ? ' Fionna asked herself as she got up, changed and headed out towars the living room. She was greeted by the sight of Marshall curled upon the couch in the living room. ' He slept here ?! ' Fionna thought doubtfully. Marshall joked aroung a lot, but he seemed to be considerate about Fionna's feelings. Fionna found herself watching him sleep peacefully smilig to herself. ' Guess I should pour him some of the coffee he raved about last night. ' Fionna thought to herself before rolling her sleeves up, preparing to make some coffee.

" Mm ... " Fionna heard a groan. While she waited for the coffee to drip out, Marshall opened his eyes ever so slightly.

" Good morning " Fionna greeted him.

" Morning, hon. Where's my band tee ? " Marshall mumbled staring out into space.

' He's half asleep ! ' Fionna thougtht to herself as she raised an eyebrow. Fionna was weakly trying not to laugh, " Their right over there. " she answered him. Marshall got up the next moment wandered towards her direction.

" Where ? " Marshall asked still half asleep. Fionna giggled as she pointed to the pocket on her jeans.

" Right here "

" Here ? "

" ! "

Marshall wrapped his arms around Fionna's hips and searched. " Is it over here ? " Marshall cheekily.

" Heyy ... " Fionna protested.

" Huh, honey ? " Marshall fumbled near her pockets with his hands makinfg Fionna yell out in surprise.

" No, not there ! " Fionna exclaimed. " I washed and folded your band tees, they're in your dresser ! " Then she heard him giggle in her ear.

" That's punishment for lying to me, babe. " Marshall teased.

" Marshall, you're awake aren't you ? "

" Mmhmm, I woke up after I touched you all over. " Fionna turned around to see Marshall all smiles.

" Sorry, but it was really adorable. " Fionna snickered to Marshall rolling his eyes.

" Oh, I forgot to tell you something important, I change into my band tees as soon as I wake up in the morning. " Marshall informed.

" Then, I'll have it out in the morning. " Fionna replied with Marshall's head nodding approval.

" Also, I'm a terrible person when I wake up. "

" So I should expect that every morning ? " Fionna tried not to laugh as Marshall nodded slightly. She hadn't quite expected that, ' It's kinda cute. ' Fionna thought to herself. " Oh, coffee's ready. " Fionna called up as Marshall changed into one of his many band tees.

" Coffee ?! " Marshall's face lit up, " I thought I smelled something good. " And he took one sip of the coffee. " It's simply delicious ! " Fionna was happy he complimented her again.

" Then I'll make coffee every morning. "

" And when I'm writing ? " Marshall negotiated like a little kid.

" Deal " And Mashall beamed like a kid who had just gotten a lifetime supply of candy. Fionna made breakfast with ingredients she found around the kitchen. She made her sister, Cake's, famous bacon pancakes while Marshall devoured every slice as though he hadn't eaten for months.

" This is awesome ! " Marshall exclaimed munching his pancakes happily while Fionna smiled, shaking her head at his behavior.

Marshall was heading out for a soundtrack awarding conference. He had his hoodie over his usual plaid shirt and was standing by the front door. " I should've turned down being a judge. " Marshall grimaced.

" Why ? " Fionna asked weirded out by his sudden chnage in behavior.

" I wanted to spend the whole day with you, babe. " Marshall whined.

" Marshall, this is your job ! " Fionna exclaimed incredulously. " Have a great day ! " Fionna said with a smile.

" Aww man " Marshall whined. With his sling bag over his shoulder, he was ready to go. but he refused to take a step out of the condo. Not being able to do anything else, Fionna waited quietly for him to leave when Marshall showed his cheek to Fionna. " C'mon " Marshall beckoned.

" Huh ?" Fionna wasn't one to take a hint so obviously she couldn't catch.

" You have to kiss me goodbye. " Marshall bargained with a cheeky smile.

**What do you guys think ? Should Fionna kiss Marshall goodbye ? Or just leave him hanging ? Please review and tell me what you'd like to see in future chapters. Happy New Yeaar guys ! Thank you so much for reading. Credit to Voltage Inc. **


	5. marshall lee plush

Heyy guys, sorry but this is not a chapter. I've been keeping tarack of the reviews on the story an I wanna say thank y'all so much ! I'm really sorry I haven't been updating, I've been really busy and I was at a scholl camp so I wasn't allowed any technology. I promise I'll work on it soon. on to business, To all Marshall Lee fans out there, I have a marshall lee plush I wanna sell. It's about 12-15 inches long. Here's the link to the picture : 010/1/7072551/il_fullxfull.411469251_

I know its a little pricey but help me buy him on this one. I'm selling it for $150 (USD) not included shipping. Please please if anybody wants to buy him, PM me. Unfortunately I only have one so I'll be selling it to whomever can pay for it right away. Sorry if I sound a little cheap but I'm in need of cash and it's heartbreaking to sell him but I don't have a choice. Please please help me. Thank you very much :3

~ Musicwreck 3


	6. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys so much for sticking by me even though I haven't updated for over a month. I am so so sorry about not updating. Thank you guys so much for not bailing on me. This one review that really shook me, but it was anonymous. To the person whose review started with " I'm over him ", I wanna thank you for reminding me of the people who are waiting at home for new updates I mean I know how I feel when the stories I read don't have any updates in forever. Thank you ( my readers ) for sticking by me all this time. Here's the chapter ^ω^**

**I DON'T OWN MY FORGED WEDDING.**

" Excuse me ? " Fionna did a double take.

" You have to kiss me goodbye. It's what newly weds do. " Marshall pouted crossed his arms pouting.

" Marshall, quit kidding around. You're gonna be late. " Fionna tried changing the subject shoving Marshall out the door.

" C'mon, please ~ ? " Marshall begged with his puppy dog face and quivering lip and big blood red eyes knowing Fionna couldn't say no to that. Fionna didn't want to do this again so she kissed her hand and tapped Marshall's cheek with it. Not wasting another second, she shoved Marshall out the door and slammed it in his face.

She could hear him grumbling, " Hey ! That's not fair, Fionna ! " from the other side.

" Sorry Marshall, but that also counts. Have a nice day at work ~ " Fionna sang before she heard Marshall softly grumbling and stomping off to the elevator as she snickered to herself before heading off to do the house chores.

She couldn't believe one guy could make such a mess of a house. She still had another load of laundry to do, the dishes and she had to tidy up Marshall's study. ' I've got a long day ahead me. ' Fionna thought to herself.

Having to vacuum the whole house, Fionna entered Marshall's study. She dusted the bookshelves, wiped the window panes and tidied the crumple paper on the floor and the books on the table when she stumbled upon a large book.

" A photo album ? " Fionna asked no one in particular. There was a particular photo sticking out of the side. Fionna, being the curious cat she is, gently pulled the photo out. In it was a beautiful woman with long sleek onyx hair and blood red eyes, she was carrying a little boy with matching eyes and onyx hair.

' Is this Marshall and his mom ? " Fionna thought to herself. She figured she'd carefully put the photo back in its pocket in the photo album and set it carefully back into its shelf. ' It must be very important to Marshall, considering he'd toss all his other books and papers everywhere else in the room.

Later that day, Fionna headed down to Jake's bar where she found Finn. " Heyy it's Mrs Abadeer " Jake joked.

" Very funny, Uncle. " Fionna barked. Jake then pulled out a box of cards. Fionna then got ridiculously nervous. She recognized the logo on the box.

" Uncle, that better not be what I think it is. " Fionna warned nervously.

" Yup ! Card wars ! " Jake announced happily.

" Oh ! Look at the time, we should get going. " Finn said anxiously as Fionna stood up as well.

" Yeah I have to go um, " Fionna almost walked into a pillar, but thanks to Finn, she didn't. " Make dinner for, um, "

" Marshall " Finn finished for.

" Right. See ya, Uncle ! " And like that, the couple dashed out the bar not wasting another second. They were both panting heavily, Finn's hands supporting himself on his knees and Fionna leaning against the wall. " That was close. " Fionna exasperated.

" You can say that again. " Finn chuckled. " Well I gotta go, I'm meeting someone. You want me to walk you back ? " Finn offered.

" Nah, it's fine. I don't want you to be late. Besides I gotta go to the supermarket. " Fionna and Finn then went their separate ways.

**I know its sort of a lateral move from the last chapter and I knw I've disappointed you guys enough but I have no idea where to go with the story. Could you give me some ideas or suggestions bout what you wanna see in the story ? I'm so sorry for the wait. I wanna thank my good friends Inaerei ShadowSong and Amysmash for getting me into writing. **


	7. Chapter 6

Heyy Heyy guys :3 I'm back ! I wanna thank you guys for your ideas and I hope it'll be a killer chapter 2 u :D hope u guys enjoy it 3

Just before dinner time ~ Marshall quietly tiptoed through the doorway to find Fionna preparing dinner. He crept behind Fionna, and prepared his secret attack as he dead silently took a deep breath, " Don't even think about it. " Fionna said as she took the bowl of soup out to the dining table while released his breath like a child would provoking the other kids. ( Sorry I din know what it's called ;] )

" How'd you know I was there ? " Marshall asked pouting as stomping towards the dining table.

" Because just like you said, I have the nose of a bloodhound, so I've registered your scent. I could smell you a mile away. " Fionna informed with a triumphant smile as she removed her apron and sat down opposite Marshall.

" Aww man. That's bunk. " Marshall continued to pout as he ate. Then he suddenly, almost instantaneously, his frown turned upside down like he'd just been told a hysterically funny joke.

" What are you smiling 'bout ? " Fionna asked amused at Marshall's facial expression.

" I just remembered why I wanted to scare you ! " Marshall exclaimed happily as he bounced in his seat.

" Why ? "

" I'll tell you tomorrow. " Marshall chimed happily as he insisted his dinner.

What did Marshall have in stored for Fionna ?

The next morning, " Fionna ! C'mon sleepy head ! You need to go get ready ! " Fionna heard somebody exclaiming as she was pushed into the bathroom. Still half asleep, Fionna did as told and took a bath. She found a fresh set of clothes for her beside the sink and changed into it. She dawned a baby blue tube dress lightly hugging the chest area and loose towards the bottom till it ended before her knees and a light grey cardigan pushed up to before her elbows ( Sorry if you can't picture this :P ) and of course safety pants underneath.

Fionna still didn't know why she was getting ready to go out as she left the bathroom meeting Marshall at the doorway.

" Marshall, why am I dressed up ? " Fionna asked as Marshall handed her a cup of coffee and she took a sip.

" You're coming to work with me today. " Fionna choked as if on cue at his sentence.

" What ? Why ? " Fionna exclaimed after she recovered.

" Just cause. " Marshall replied as he took the cup off her hands skipped into the kitchen to leave the cup soaked in the sink. He came back the same way to a ' not very happy ' Fionna with her arms crossed. " Why aren't you wearing your shoes ? " Marshall asked innocently.

" I don't see why there's a need for me to go to work with you Marshall. "

" C'mon please. It's first day on set and I want you to be there. " Marshall replied with that one expression Fionna could never say no to. ( You guys know it right ? * eyebrows wriggling * )

" Fine. But just this once. " Fionna warned as she slipped her messener sling bag over her shoulder and gladiator sandals on as the couple set off for Marshall's studio.

When they got there, Fionna was admiring the whole time being that this was the first time she'd ever been in one with Marshall leading her by the hand. They got to a door reading : Stage 2 and Marshall pushed the door open to reveal a set staging a house's living room.

" Marshall ! " Fionna was still in amazement's daze not being able to hear someone calling her ' husband ' as she was dragged towards the person.

" LSP ! Heyy man I didn't know you were directing this show ? " Marshall asked.

" Totes dude ! Who's the lil' lady ? " LSP asked noticing Fionna admiring the studio.

" Oh ! LSP, this I my wife, Fionna. Fionna, this is the director, LSP. " Marshall introduced.

" Nice to meet you. " Fionna greeted as LSP and her fist pumped.

" Man, I didn't know you got married. Ashley's not gonna be happy bout it when she hears. " LSP warned with an eyebrow raised.

" Exactly " Marshall grinned deviously as LSP shook his head at Marshall's behavior while he went to get ready for set.

5 minutes later ~ Everyone was ready for shooting, but there was someone missing. And everyone knew who it was, dreading having to serve her on set for the next few months. But since no one could get a hold of the diva actress, they decided to shoot the scenes she wasn't in first. But because of Marshall's professionalism, LSP's coordination and the other actors' cooperation, they got the scenes of the first ten episodes filmed.

But it couldn't be complete till Ashley was filming the rest of the scenes. And right now, LSP didn't want o film the other scenes yet in case they got confused with the tapes.

" LSP, where's Ashley ? Not that I wanna see her but everyone's ready for filming and she not here yet ! " Marshall rushed.

" No idea, man. I've already got Tree Trunks calling her, but so far, there hasn't been an answer. " LSP informed. " While waiting, why don't you go run some lines ? " LSP suggested, to which Marshall agreed.

" But I'm gonna need Fionna on set. Cause Ashley ain't here. " Marshall pat LSP on the back. " Fi, " Marshall called as the blonde came from behind Marshall.

" Yeah ? " Fionna asked startling Marshall a little.

" Go-! Gosh ! Don't scare me like that. " Marshall joked. " Anyways, LSP wants us to run lines since Ashley's not here yet so I need you to fill in for her. " Marshall asked.

" Uh are you sure you don't wanna ask someone else ? " Fionna asked looking around. " Cause I'm not really sure I can ' capture ' the emotions of the script. "

" Don't worry, it's just practice. No need to worry bout nothin, now come on ! " Marshall sang as he happily led Fionna on set. He got her a copy of the script and they began.

This was a scene where Marshall and Fionna ( supposed to be Ashley ) came home to Fionan's father dead along the doorway. Fionna's eyes widened as she got a foul taste in we mouth, her vision blurred with tears streaming down her face. Marshall came to comfort her as she cried into his shoulder.

" CUT ! " Everyone heard a high pitched voice screech. A bell rang and the original lights came on. Marshall, Fionna, the other actors and crew came face to face with a very steamed Ashley. Apparently, while Marshall and Fionna were doing the scene, Ashley arrived ' fashionably late '. And she was furious. " Who is this and why is she playing MY character ?! " Ashley screeched.

Woahhhh ~ what's gonna happen next ? O.o please tell me what you guys think. And keep pitching ideas ^ω^ I wanna thank my friends inaereiShadowsong and Amysmash :D


	8. Chapter 7

**Heyy guys sorry I haven't updated. Thank y'all for stayin with me all this while. First I wanna give a very special thanks to the person who's been guiding me through ever since i starte the story when I needed a shoulder to lean on or someone to lend me an ear when I'm havin personal problems. Thank you InaereiShadowsong so much for being the older sibling I never had **3

Here's the next chapter.

" What is this ?! " Everyone heard a high pitched voice screech. Especially Fionna given the voice's owner was standing next to her.

" Thank you. I will bill you for the hearing aid I now require. " Fionna owned Ashley with her middle finger on her ear checking if she can still hear while the others snickered behind.

" Ashley, this is my wife, Fionna. " Marshall introduced nonchalantly.

" Since when ? And why is she playing my character ?! "

" Ok I'm right here, honey. " Fionna said as she started to leave.

" You were late and we've already shot the first 10 episodes. So we were rehearsing with Fionna. " Marshall argued with Ashley.

" Are they always like this ? " Fionna asked LSP.

" Sadly, yeah. " He replied massaging his temples getting a headache from the noise. The couple continued arguing for another half an hour when Fionna finally gave up.

" Oh would you just do the stupid scene and get it over with ! " Fionna's outburst shocked everyone although no one argued cause her facial expression practically said " Don't mess with me " accompanied by the death glare she wasn't giving anyone in particular.

" Fine ! Brhambfejn ... " Ashley begrudging started work muttering to herself.

" Places people ! " LSP announced through a bullhorn.

" Red lipstick ( borrowed name from Korean drama ) episode 1, take 1. " Tree trunks clicked the movie clapboard.

" And, ACTION ! " LSP queued the scene. Ashley was playing Marshall's wife who kills her father to get a particularly big amount of inheritance. Also, she cheated on Marshall's character and framed him for the crimes she committed. But thanks to a kind hearted and witty lawyer, Marshall's character's name was cleared in the end, falling in love with each other in the process.

Ashley was acting so half-heartedly, LSP was yelling cut so many times, it was predictable when he'd do it. " Oh my Glob ! Ashley, you're ain't givin me anythang ! Put'ya heart into it will ya ?! " LSP yelled through his bullhorn while Ashley let out an irritated sigh.

" Dad .. Dad ... No ... " Ashley chanted monotonously and emotionlessly.

" Cut " LSP dragged. " Fi, maybe you can do it once with Marshall ? " LSP pleaded Fionna, catching her on a bad time when she was drinking water. ( You know what happens next right ?)

* Cough cough cough * " What ? " Fionna recovered.

" C'mon please ? " LSP begged.

" O-ok " Fionna picked up Marshall's script and recited it. She channeled her emotions as if her ' Father ' really died to get the tears out. And he was really bawling so life like that the crew felt her ' pain ' and was also weeping when LSP yelled cut weeping at the same time.

" That was beautiful ! " LSP wept as he clapped to himself. Ashley of course wasn't so keen on Fionna. The rest of the crew could've sworn they saw smoke coming out of Ashley's nostrils and ears.

After 8 hours of filming, 5 hours of Ashley's NGs, leaving only 3 hours of usable footage. " Ugh ... That was the longest day on any set ! " Marshall exasperated as he and Fionna hailed for a cab.

" Tell me about it, now I know why you'd wanna use me to get Ashley off your back. " Fionna huffed.

" Yup. Thanks for spiking Ashley. I've never seen her so pissed off before. " Marshall snickered as they boarded the cab.

" Well, it was your idea so no need to thank me. " But what they didn't know was, when they got home, they were in for a big surprise.

**Heyy guys :3 I've been kinda blocked this month. Could you guys PM me any ideas you'd like to see in the story ? Sorry bout the stinkin short chapter. I'm really trying. I wanna thank InaereiShadowsong and Amysmash for getting me to start writing. I LUV You guys !**


End file.
